Un drôle de mélange
by Miss-Gaeilge-Dia
Summary: Quand une série comique se mélange à l'univers Stargate Atlantis ... Si Sheppard était l'Aventurier, Ronon -- le Barbare, Mckay -- le Nain et Teyla -- l'Elfe ...
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis et du Donjon de Naheulbeuk ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur eux XD

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sheppard : Et merde ! On se les gèles ici ! Tiens, voila quelqu'un.  
Salut ! Tu viens pour l'aventure ?

Mckay : Et ouais ! Je suis le génie !

Sheppard : Ca s'voit.

Mckay : Et ça, c'est l'vaisseau ?

Sheppard : Effectivement, c'est le vaisseau ruche.

Mckay : Il a pas l'air terrible...

Sheppard : Faut pas s'y fier car personne n'en ai ressorti vivant. Faut dire aussi que personne n'y ai entré.

Teyla : Bonjour, bonjour !

Sheppard : Ah ! Voila l'Athosienne !

Teyla : Et oui, c'est moi ! Mais qui est ce petit personnage ?

Mckay : Je suis un génie, connasse !

Teyla : Un scientifique ?! Mais quelle horreur !!

Mckay : Mais ta gueule !

(Teyla & Mckay se disputent)

Sheppard : S'il vous plait ! Commencez pas ! Voila, c'est déjà le bordel ... VOS GUEULES !  
Y a un mec bizarre qui s'approche.

Kavanaugh : Salut à vous, belle compagnie. Vous m'attendiez ?

Sheppard : Tu viens pour le vaisseau ?

Kavanaugh : Certes ! Je suis un génie.

Teyla : Oh un monstre !

Todd : Hmlhyfge

Mckay : Salut !

Sheppard : Oh mais qui voila donc !

Beckett : Je suis la magicien et voila le wraith !

Todd : Ogfezp

Mckay : Mais on comprend rien quand il parle !

Beckett : Je vous ferais la traduction.

Sheppard : J'espère bien !

Ronon : Salut !

Kavanaugh : Tiens-donc ! Un paysan !

Ronon : Je suis un barbare !

Kavanaugh : Aucune différence !

POUUUAH

Sheppard : Je crois que c'est ça la différence...

Kavanaugh : Euh...il est con.

Ronon : TARLOUSE !

Kavanaugh : Aiiieuh

Sheppard : Bon alors est-ce que vous avez bien tous votre équipement

Mckay : mais bien sur qu'on a notre équipement !

Sheppard : euh ... est-ce que vous avez vos torches ...

Mckay : mais bien sur qu'on a des torches !

Sheppard : de quoi manger ...

Mckay : mais bien sure qu'on a de quoi manger !

Sheppard : ... est-ce que vous avez a boire ...

Mckay : mais bien sur qu'on a de la boisson !

Sheppard : ...est-ce que vous avez vos armes ...

Mckay : bin oui on a nos armes !

Sheppard : MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ?!

Mckay : Oua-a-a-ah

Sheppard : Mais quel chiant ce scientifique !

Todd : Hfjdlodkhyf

Sheppard : Que-est-ce qu'il a ?

Beckett : Il a envie de chier .

Sheppard : Ah c'est malin, il aurait pu faire à l'auberge ! Bon, vas-y on t'attend...

Beckett : Grudagzagzag

Todd : Bjorg

Sheppard : Ah la la

Beckett : Les wraiths sont sensibles ...

Sheppard : Rien à foutre

Beckett : Les wraiths sont parfois poètes

Sheppard : ça nous intéresse pas !

Teyla : Mais ! Il pourrait allez plus loin quand même !

Beckett : Les wraiths peuvent chanter et danser

Sheppard : j'ai dis ça nous interresse pas !

Beckett : Un wraith peut faire la cuisine ou les papiers ...

Sheppard : Tu veux vraiment mon poing sur la gueule ?!

Beckett : Bon bah puisque c'est comme ça, restez incultes !

Mckay : J'aimerai bien rentrer dans le vaisseau, j'ai froid .

Todd : Bagalamiamiam.

Sheppard : Que-est-ce qu'il dit ?

Beckett : Il dit qu'il a faim.

Sheppard ; Mais on a mangé y'a 2 heures !

Teyla : C'est vraiment un ventre ce wraith.

Sheppard : Bon, l'ogre peut toujours manger un "sandwich" avant d'entrer mais qu'il se dépêche !

Beckett : Dzacdzocakita

Kavanaugh : En faite, quel est le but de notre mission ?

Sheppard : Nous devons retrouver la 2eme statuette de Gladolfa.

Teyla : Une statuette ?!

Sheppard : Il est écrit dans les tablettes de Scanos que seul un gnome des forets du Nord unijambiste dansant à la pleine lune au milieu des 12 statuettes enroulées dans du jambon, ouvrira la porte de Zaralback et permettra l'accomplissement de la prophétie.

Mckay : Mais quelle est donc cette étrange prophétie ?

Sheppard : Aucune idée. C'est la fortune qui nous intéresse !

Teyla : C'est pas grave ! C'est toujours bien une prophétie !

Sheppard : Ça dépend ... des fois ça parle de détruire le monde.

Mckay : On entre ?

Todd : Hdyeo

Sheppard : Que-est-ce qu'il dit ?

Beckett : Il a terminé son "sandwich".

Sheppard : Nous devons trouver une solution pour entrer dans ce donjon.

Todd : Baragoboudu

Sheppard : Que-est-ce qu'il a encore l'ahuri ?!

Beckett : Il dit qu'il a soif maintenant.

Sheppard : Mais qu'il boive ! Et qu'il fasse pas chier !

Mckay : Mais j'en ai marre ! IL fait froid, j'me barre !

Teyla : Bon débarras !

Sheppard : Eh, Mckay ! Reste avec nous sinon tu vas faire plaisir à l'Athosienne !

Mckay : Ah meeeerde ! T'as raison ! Rien qu'pour l'emmerder j'vais rester !

Teyla : Rien à foutre ! Moi je vais ouvrir cette porte.

TOC TOC TOC

Sheppard : MAIS QUE-EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ??!

Teyla : Et bien, je frappe pour qu'on vienne nous ouvrir !

BRAVO ! clap calp clap clap clap clap clap  
Ça va être discret comme entrée !

Mckay : Mais quelle conne !

(grincement de porte)

Teyla : Vous voyez ! Ça marche !

Kavanaugh : Mes amis, la porte est ouverte...


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis et du Donjon de Naheulbeuk ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur eux XD

Merci pour les reviews c'est très gentils =D

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sheppard : Et voila ! Nous allons entrer dans le donjon de Naheulbeuk.

Teyla : Je ne sais pas çe qu'on va y trouver mais ça schlingue !

Sheppard : Ça peut s'expliquer facilement, Todd a chié à 2 mètres de la porte...

Todd : AHAHAHAH

Beckett : Mais où est la statuette ?

Sheppard : Comme toutes les statuettes , elle est dans une salle du trésor , gardée par un puissant Wraith.

Ronon : BASTON !

Beckett : Si ça se trouve, ses pouvoirs sont plus forts que les miens !

Mckay : Ça va pas être dur !

Beckett : C'est malin !

Sheppard : Alors comme monstre , si on regarde dans la table des rencontres , on peut trouver toutes sortes d'Assurans,

Tous : HINHIN

Sheppard : Des araignées géantes,

Tous : HINHIN

Sheppard : des orques et des gobelins,

Tous : HINHIN

Sheppard : des trolls dans les souterrains,

Tous : (HINHIN),

Sheppard : des wraiths, des géniis maudits,

Tous : HINHIN

Sheppard : des humain mutants, une bouteille d' huile , du papier toilette , 2 éponges et des raviolis.

Mckay : Je crois que tu as lu aussi ton post-it pour les courses.

Sheppard : Euh ... désolé .

Beckett : Y a pas d'Ancien imposteur ?

Sheppard : Ah on a pas le niveau !

Kavanaugh : Je crois que l'un d'entre nous devrait monter la garde à la sortie du donjon .

Sheppard : Tu parles d'un mec qui ne toucherait pas sa part des 8 milles pièces d'or ?

Kavanaugh : Hum, oublie-ça.

Beckett : Quelqu'un devrait un plan pour noter nos déplacements.

Sheppard : J'ai pas envie.

Teyla : J'ai pas envie.

Kavanaugh : J'ai pas envie.

Todd : Kogolau

Beckett : D' accord , d'accord ! Je m'occupe du plan !

Sheppard : En avant !  
Stop ! Vous êtes obligés de faire tout ce bordel quand vous marchez ?!

Mckay : Oh c'est à cause de l'équipement .

Sheppard : Mais que-est-ce que j'fous là, moi ?! Bon, c'est parti !

Beckett : Tu connais la blague du wraith bourré ?

Mckay : Nan ?

Sheppard : Stop ! Faudrait m'expliquer pourquoi Todd chante à chaque fois qu'il marche !

Beckett : Attends , je vais lui demander !  
Brovoskétapaboso ?

Todd : Gobo

Beckett : Il dit qu'il t'emmerde.

Sheppard : Bon d'accord, on en parle plus !

Teyla : C'est sinistre !

Mckay : Alors, cette blague ?

Beckett : C'est pas le moment, je crois.

Sheppard : Stop ! Nous arrivons à une intersection et 3 choix s'offrent a nous. Il faut décider d'une direction à prendre.

Teyla: A droite !

Mckay : Tout droit !

Beckett : A gauche !

Kavanaugh : En arrière !

Sheppard : D'accord, je vais décider tout seul ! On va a droite !

Beckett : C'est noté !

Mckay : Je n'suis pas d'accord ! Tu as choisi la direction de Teyla !

Teyla : NA NA NA NA NÈRE

Mckay : J'irais pas à droite ! (POUM) AIE ! Ok, on va a droite !

Ronon : (rires)

Sheppard : De toutes façons on n'y vois plus rien ! Faut allumer des torches .

Beckett : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Qui a un briquet ?

Sheppard : Si vous me dites que vous n'avez pas de briquet, c'est décidé, j'me barre !

Teyla : Moi, j'ai pas besoin de torche, je suis nyctalope.

Mckay : Je l'savais bien qu't'étais une salope !

Teyla : Mais non ! Nyctalope, ça vaut dire que je vois dans la nuit !

Beckett : Bon, sortez vos torches, je vais lancer un sort de boule de feu mineur.  
Azdarahvonbarado !  
Et voila !

Sheppard : En avant !

Teyla : Mais pourquoi les scientifiques sont-ils aussi moches ?

Mckay : Va chier !

Sheppard : Stop !

Kavanaugh : Il a raison ! Cette dalle de pierre est plutôt étrange... C'est sans doute un piège.

Teyla : Mais quel naze ce mec ! Y'a rien du tout regarde : j'avance et ...Aaaaaaaah !!

BOUM

Sheppard : Bravo ! (clap clap clap)

Teyla : J'AI MAL !

Sheppard : Que-ce qu'elle dit ? On entend rien.

Mckay : Elle dit qu'on devrait la laissée là et continuer !

Teyla : SORTEZ-MOI D'ICI ! C'EST TOUT GLUANT !

Mckay : Elle dit qu'on devrait lui balancer des rochers sur la gueule pour l'achever.

Sheppard : Pas questions ! On va la sortir d'ici !  
Passez-moi une corde.

Mckay : Mais elle est bonne à rien, on perd notre temps !

Kavanaugh : Voilà une corde mon ami.

Sheppard : Bon tu nous entends ????

Teyla : Oui

Sheppard : Jt'envois une corde.......

boum

Teyla: Aïe

Kavanaugh : Je crois qu'elle la eu

Sheppard : Accroche-toi on va te hisser!

Mckay : Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre!!

Teyla : C'est bon !!!!!!

Tous (sauf Mckay): ohhh hisse, ohhh hisse, ohhh hisse

Mckay : Ouais sa va, je la voit qui r'monte

Sheppard : Dis donc le génie tu pourrais nous aider a tirer!!

Mckay : J'aimerais mieux mourir que faire ça.

Tous (sauf Mckay): ohhh hisse ohhh hisse ohhh hisse ohhh hisse

Mckay : Elle a posé sa main sur le rebord!

Teyla : aheuhaïïe

Sheppard : Mais pourquoi tu lui marche sur la main?

Mckay : bahh c'est pour pas qu'elle retombe.

Teyla : Et bien merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie!

Mckay : J'y suis pour rien hé

Sheppard : Faudrait qu'on avance un peu quand même.

Ronon : On s'emmerde dans cette aventure !

Sheppard : Suivez-moi et faite attention aux pièges!

Teyla : Ohh sa va hein!!!

Beckett : Sa fait longtemps qu'tu parcours les donjons ?

Ronon : Bof

Teyla : Moi c'est ma première fois.

Sheppard : Stop

Tout le monde (sauf Sheppard): (brouhaha) Ohh alors mais qu'es ce qu'y a?

Sheppard: C'est un cul d'sac !!

Beckett: Merci, on a vu!

Mckay : Je savais bien qu'c'était une décision d'con!!

Beckett : Regardez, il y a une énigme sur un écriteau....

Sheppard : Énigme numéro 1 : prononcez l'allocution habituelle des situations désastreuses.

Beckett : C'est foutu on trouvera jamais!

Ronon : euhh... merde

(Bruit d' ouverture)

Teyla : Regardez sa s'ouvre!!!!

Todd: Ogalablafrougou.

Beckett : Il dit que Ronon est vraiment un génie.

Ronon : Merci vieux !

Beckett à Todd : Sgwalaf

Todd : Chlovo

Sheppard : J'entends comme une mélopée qui monte de cette crypte.

Beckett : C'est une incantation, ceci est probablement l'entre des Wraiths.

Ronon : BASTON!!

Beckett : Je vais préparer mes sorts !


	3. Chapter 3

Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis et du Donjon de Naheulbeuk ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur eux XD

Merci pour les reviews je vous adore ^^ =)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sheppard : J'vais passez devant comme d'habitude, faut toujours tout faire ici.

Todd : Agalasorouf

Beckett : Il dit qu'il veut bien passer devant.

Sheppard : Ha non, il est incapable de marcher silencieusement.

Mckay : Alors, faut pas t'plaindre!

Sheppard : Ça va! Ça va!!

Beckett : J'ai une idée: je vais lançer un sort de détection pour savoir s'il y a des ennemis en bas de l'escalier.

Ronon : Super!! (ironie)

Sheppard : Allez , lance-le ton sort si sa t'amuse.

Beckett : J'ai ça dans le livre.... alors... rôtir un poulet, coudre une chaussette , éloigné sa belle mère...

Sheppard : Alors ça vient???

Beckett : Oui, Oui, je connais pas cette formule , je dois chercher dans mon livre de sorts.

Mckay : Le temps qu'tu trouve, les ennemis seront mort de vieillesse!

Beckett : Sa y est: détecter les ennemis en bas des escaliers!

Ronon : J'en ais plein l'cul!!!!

Sheppard : Allez dépêches-toi.

Beckett : Alfroidanazeroidro

(effet sonors continus)

Sheppard : Elle est surement en communication avec un autre monde.

Beckett :Je vois un militaire avec des vêtement gris, je vois une femme toute vêtue de vert avec les oreilles pointus, je vois un barbare et un espèce de scientifique avec un pda, je vois une grande créature avec des cheveux blanc, je vois euhh ( coupé par Sheppard) (l'effet sonore s'arrête)

Sheppard : Te fatigues pas, c'est notre groupe que tu vois !

Mckay : Et t'a oublié un magicien complètement naze.

Beckett : Désoler, y'a beaucoup d'interférences ici, surement une puissante magie a l'oeuvre .

Kavanaugh : En tout cas, nous avons constaté l'efficacité de la tienne.

Beckett (géné): mmmmhh

Sheppard : Bon c'est pas grave j'vais descendre en premier en utilisant ma compétence naturelle pour le déplacement silencieux.

Mckay : Fais gaffe, les escaliers sont glissants!

Sheppard : Bon j'y vais on va bien voir, passez moi une torche.

Mckay : Excusez-moi mais j'vais pisser!

Sheppard : j'vais doucement, sa glisse.

(Effet sonors: Mckay se soulageant)

Ronon : J'en ais marre!!!

Teyla : Tu vois quelque chose dans l'escalier ?

Sheppard : C'est comme si quelqu'un avait vomis par terre.

Beckett :Ne fais pas d'manière, avance donc!

Sheppard : Mais ouais mais j'ai pas envie de..... (Sheppard chute ) ah ah aïe aïe merde....

Teyla : Attention!!

(Boum)

Sheppard : Aïee.... ouaheuu....

Mckay : Ça va?

Sheppard : Y'a une porte en bas!

Kavanaugh : Et alors??

Sheppard : Et alors elle est fermée merde!!!

Kavanaugh : Je l'avais bien dit, on a pas encore visité le niveau.

Mckay : Mais tu peux pas ouvrir la porte au lieu de raconter des conneries??? C'est toi qu'on appelle!!!!

Kavanaugh : Bon, je descend, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Sheppard : Ça glisse!

Kavanaugh : ah ah ah aïe aïe.....

Sheppard : AÏEEE.... Il m'a mis sont pieds dans l'oeil ce con!

Beckett : On est cerné par les incapables ici.

Mckay : Tu veux qu'on r'parle de ta magie?

Todd riant : OHOH

Ronon : Et alors??

Kavanaugh : Attendez, j'examine la porte.... vous allez rires, il n'y a pas de serrure, impossible d'utiliser les talents.

Mckay : Bordel , on va pas passer la nuit sur une putain d'porte, j'y vais!

Sheppard : Ça glisse !!!

Mckay : (chute) ah ah ah ah aïee

Teyla : Ahh il est aussi empoté que les autres.

Mckay : Vous allez voir comment on ouvre une porte... boum boum boum boum (Mckay défonce la porte à la hache)

Beckett : Mais ça fait un boucan du diable !!!

Sheppard : Mais, mais donne moi cette hache.

(Mckay continu boum boum... la porte tombe)

Mckay : Et voilà!!!

Sheppard : Mais merde, tu veux sonner l'alerte?

Mckay : C'est déjà fais cette connasse d'athosienne à frappé à la porte!

Teyla : Je t'emerde pecnot !

Ronon : Et comment c'est en bas??

Sheppard : Une grande salle avec un couloir. Venez!

Beckett: Il faut descendre avec prudence...

(Chute de Teyla, de Beckett, de Ronon et de Todd)

Sheppard : Ça va?

Ronon : Bof

Beckett (incertain): Ouais

Teyla : Ça va.... je crois que j'me suis tordu la cheville . (Pleures)

Sheppard : Ah bravo!

Mckay : Ah t'es vraiment un boulet.

Beckett : Je vais te faire un soin des blessures légères.

Teyla : euhh je n'suis pas sur que...

Beckett : Mais si, bouge pas... (effet sonore) Et voilà!

Teyla : Merci mais, c'était l'autre jambe!

Beckett : Et galère... (effet sonore)

Teyla : Ahh je m'sens super bien.

Beckett : Maintenant tu a deux chevilles neuves!

Sheppard : Si ça ne vous ennuie pas on pourrais avancer ?

Todd : Babrouchouvtagou

Mckay : Quoi?

Beckett : Il dit qu'il a vu des choses bougé dans l'ombre!!


	4. Chapter 4

Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis et du Donjon de Naheulbeuk ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur eux XD

Je vous gâte avec 2 chapitre (1 hier et 1aujourd'hui ^^) encore merci pour les reviews ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sheppard : Mettez-vous en positions, nous avons des créatures a combattre.

Teyla : I ils vont sortir du couloir.

Kavanaugh : Moi jvais rester ici pour euh surveiller.

Mckay : Mais t'es vraiment un dégonflé.

Ronon : Baston!

Teyla : Je vois des oreilles pointus et des crocs.

Sheppard : Alors, que-es ce que c'est?

Ronon : Des orcs... À l'assaut !

(Effet sonores bataille)

Sheppard : Mais attendez

(Dans le bruit: Mckay : ahhh j'vais m'les faire)

Sheppard : Chuis pas près!

Kavanaugh : C'est mal partit!!

Sheppard : Attendez

Teyla : Mckay et Ronon sont déjà sur eux.

Sheppard : Ohh mais là, chuis vraiment pas près!

Beckett : Domar arco zodimi (effet sonore)

Sheppard : Faut s'organiser.

Teyla : Attention!

Sheppard : Ah non mais pas tous en même temps.

Kavanaugh : Fais attention avec tes flèches.

Sheppard : Je vais sortir mon épée

Mckay (toujours dans le bruit): Tatatatata

Sheppard : Qu-es ce que c'est que cette lumière?

Beckett : C'est la gifle de Namzah!!!!!

Sheppard : Mais c'est pas la peine de gaspiller tes sorts contre des orcs!!

Beckett: Je fais s'que j' veux

Mckay (toujours dans la bataille): Prend ça enfoiré d'médeux!

Sheppard : Quel bordel

(La bataille prend fin)

Mckay : Hahahaha... Ouais.

Ronon : C'est trop facile.

Teyla : Ils sont vraiment horribles!!

Todd: Zolo

Sheppard : Mais vous êtes malades!

Kavanaugh : Ces gens sont des brutes.

Mckay : Mais ouais c'est sa. Bon j'vais les fouiller

Sheppard : Doucement, nous devons partager l'butin.

Mckay : Pas question celui-là il est a moi!

Beckett: Et moi, j'ai lancé un sort.

Ronon : C'est d'la merde ta magie!

Teyla : Et moi j'ai tiré une flèche.

Mckay : C'était pas la peine!

Teyla : C'est vraiment injuste!

Kavanaugh : Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois.

Sheppard : Euhh bon, j'vais fouiller l'autre.

Todd : Agala

Sheppard : Qu-es ce qu'y a?

Beckett: Il veux pas qu'on touche à son orcs!

Sheppard : Et merde!!

Kavanaugh : Il détient peut-être un objet capital pour notre mission.

Todd : Adoumage juipi.

Beckett : Il dit qu'il te donneras ses vêtements quand il l'auras mangé!!

Teyla : Maais... Il va vraiment mangé cette créature puante?

Sheppard : Hélas!!!!

Mckay : Bon, j'ai terminer avec l'orcs.

Ronon : Alors?

Mckay : Bah j'ai trouvé une vieille gourde avec du vin pourris, une épée cassé, un couteau, un bouclier merdique, deux pièces d'or et une clé avec une étiquette.

Kavanaugh : J'aimerais bien examiner cette clefs.

Mckay : Tu peux toujours courir!

Kavanaugh : Allez donne la moi...

Mckay : Va chier.

Sheppard : Pour l'instant nous n'avons pas besoin d'clefs alors poursuivons.

Ronon : J'ai soif!

Beckett : J'ai besoin de faire le plan. La pièce fait 6 mètres 34 sur 10 mètres 78 et la hauteur au plafond est de 3 mètres 55.

Aventurier: Et bin!!

Magicienne: Les murs sont de granit noir et on peux voir ici la marque de l'architecte mort il y a 400 ans, étouffé par son eddredon.

Teyla : C'est stupéfiant!

Beckett : La pièce complètement vide est éclairé par une torche. Le couloir d'une largeur de 2 mètres 55 se dirige vers le nord et disparait dans les ténèbres.

Sheppard : Le voleur va passer devant pour détecter les pièges.

Kavanaugh : Euhh, hum, vous êtes sur?

Sheppard : Oui, c'est capital! Allez, vas-y!!

Kavanaugh : Mais il y a peut être d'autres orcs.

Beckett : Si vous voulez je peux lancer un sort de détection pour les...

Tout le monde: NON

Mckay : Tu vas les détecter ses pièges oui ou non?

Teyla : Je peux t'couvrir avec mes flèches.

Kavanaugh: D'accord, j'y vais.

Todd : Chlavado.

Sheppard : Attends, avant qu'tu parte, tu sais on a pas été toujours juste avec toi et si il t'arrive quelque chose, j'veux que tu sache qu'on penseras longtemps a toi et a ton courage.

Kavanaugh : Merci, c'est... c'est vraiment rassurant.

Mckay : Allez avance, qu'est-ce que t'attend?

Teyla : j'ai préparé mon arc.

Sheppard : Tiens, voila ma torche.

Kavanaugh :J'y vais, j'y vais.

SHeppard : 1 mètre

Mckay : 2 mètres

Teyla : 3 mètres

Beckett : 4 mètres

Todd : Choto

Sheppard : 6 mètres

Mckay : Il s'en sort bien!

Teyla : 8 mètres

Kavanaugh : Hééé, il y a quelque chose là...

(Une flèche part)

Kavanaugh : Ahhhhh..... J'ai mal, j'ai mal!!!

Teyla : Merde, je l'ai touché!

Kavanaugh : Aïe

Sheppard : Mais pourquoi t'a tiré?

Teyla : Mais j'ai penser qu'y avait un monstre.

Mckay : Mais c'est pas vrai quelle débile

Kavanaugh : Je ne sais pas s'qui s'passe mais sa fait très mal!

Sheppard : L'elfe t'a tiré une flèche dans l'dos!

Teyla : Je suis vraiment désolé!

Kavanaugh : J'ai plus envie de détecter les pièges, enlevez moi ça.

Sheppard : Fais voir cette blessure.

Beckett : Ahhh tu l'a pas loupé!

Ronon : Bravo

Beckett : Toi Beckett, fais quelque chose pour soigner cet homme qui souffre.

Beckett: Désoler, je ne suis pas voodoo, je fais d'la magie d'combat!

Mckay : Tu ment, tu a soigner l'elfe il y a 10 minutes.

Beckett : Je n'est plus de sorts de soin disponible.

Kavanaugh : sa fais atrocement mal !!

Todd : Borg

(Effet sonore: un coup)

Sheppard : Mais vous êtes tous dingue?

Mckay : Il a assommé l'autre !

Ronon : As plus mal maintenant.

Todd : Apoudo do

Beckett : Il dit qu'c'est pour l'anesthésie. Il faut enlever la flèche!

Teyla : J'vais l'faire, j'ai des compétences en chirurgie.

Sheppard : Éclairez-la

Teyla : Passez-moi un couteau.

Sheppard : Tiens!!!

Beckett : C'est une vilaine plaie!

Mckay : On ferais mieux d'le laisser là, il va nous encombrer.

Ronon : De toute façon c'est un connard!

Sheppard : Un peu d'solidarité bordel!

Teyla : Attention, je tire la flèche. 1.. 2.. 3...

Kavanaugh : Aïe

Mckay : Et bin dis donc, sa l'a réveiller.

Teyla : Sa pisse le sang, il ira pas loin.

Kavanaugh : J'ai pas envie d'mourir moi.

Sheppard : Pose la torche sur la plaie, on va l'faire cicatriser.

Kavanaugh : Ahh attendez AAAAHHHHHHHRRRR

Mckay : Sa va mieux ?

(Kavanaugh en pleure)

Sheppard : Je crois qu'il va s'en sortir.

Beckett : Il faut maintenant voir s'qu'il y a dans ce tunnel.


	5. Chapter 5

Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis et du Donjon de Naheulbeuk ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur eux XD

Encore merci pour les reviews ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mckay : Voilà ce que j'ai trouvé dans l'couloir

Todd : zodouou?

Beckett : Il demande si c'est mangeable.

Sheppard : Pas vraiment, se sont les provisions des orques.

Teyla : Mais alors, y'avait pas de piège!

Mckay : Bien sur que non.

Kavanaugh : J'ai essayer d'vous l'dire, mais je n'ai pas eu l'temps.

Teyla : Ohh sa va j'ai pas fait exprès!

Sheppard : Il n'y a rien d'autre dans ce couloir?

Mckay : Y'a une porte au fond.

Sheppard : Quel genre de porte?

Mckay : Une grosse porte noir avec une serrure et un crâne en bronze.

Sheppard : C'est moche!

Teyla : C'est affreux!!

Beckett : C'est abominable!!!

Kavanaugh : C'est ignoble!!!!

Ronon : J'ai soif.

Sheppard : Je propose d'avancer et d'ouvrir cette porte.

Kavanaugh : Moi je reste ici, j'ai besoin d'récupérer.

Beckett : C'est sans doute le choc opératoire.

Sheppard : En avant.

(Ronon se met a siffler)

Todd : Routchniga!!

Ronon : Quoi?

Beckett : Il dit qu'il n'aime pas ta chanson.

Sheppard : Stop, nous y voila.

Teyla : Quelle horrible porte!

Mckay : J'vous l'avais bien dit.

Beckett : Regardez, il y a des runes ici!

Teyla : Y'a un genre de bouton.

Sheppard : Tu pourrais traduire?

Beckett : Je crois que c'est écrit en Moriak des collines de l'Est.

Teyla : Et qu'est-ce que ça raconte ?

Beckett : Je dois chercher dans mon grimoire.

Kavanaugh : Je me demande se que tu ferais sans tes livres.

Mckay : Tiens, je croyais que tu voulais rester derrière !

Kavanaugh : Je m'sentais seul !!

Beckett : J'ai trouvé le chapitre Moriak.

Sheppard : Je crois qu'on pourrais au moins essayer d'ouvrir la porte.

Teyla : Et si y'a une malédiction??

Kavanaugh : Ou un glif de protection!!

Mckay : Ou un gaz toxique!!!!

Ronon : Mais non, c'est juste une porte.

Beckett : Attendez, j'ai la solution...

Sheppard : Alors ????

Beckett : C'est écrit le magasins est ouvert tous les jours jusqu'à 19 heures.

Teyla : Un magasin ????

Beckett : Ensuite c'est écrit sonnez et attendez.

Sheppard : Ils nous prennent pour des cons !!

Ronon : Sa sent l'arnaque.

(Driiiing)

Sheppard : Mais merde, qui a sonné?

Todd : Zoulou

Sheppard : Je savais pas que les ogres étaient aussi crétin !

Teyla : Ahh c'est pas moi cette fois.

Todd (rires) Houhouhou!!

Mckay : Sa l'fait rire en plus!!

Kavanaugh : On vois bien qu'il n'a pas prit une flèche dans l'dos.

Todd : Osnoutch oboto!

Beckett : Il dit que s'y on appuie pas sur le bouton on sauras pas si y'a un piège.

Sheppard : C'est stupide!!

Teyla : Il ne se passe rien.

Ronon: C'est long.

Teyla : Sa pue l'orque ici.

(Driiing driiiigdriiiiiiiig)

Sheppard : Ça va, arrêtez d'appuyer.

Todd : Héhé!!!

Kavanaugh : Bon moi je vais reculer un peu.

Teyla : Moi je prépare mon arc.

Sheppard : Tu range cet arc tout de suite.

Mckay : Allez plus vite que ça.

Teyla : Olala

Sheppard : Bon, on va retourner dans la salle.

(Porte qui s'ouvre, une dame apparait)

Liz : Bonjour!

Sheppard : Euhhh Bonjour!

Liz : Vous voulez acheter des armes et des objets magiques?

Sheppard : Euhh oui mademoiselle.

Liz : Vous avez d'l'argent?

Sheppard : Euhh... (coupé par Mckay)

Mckay : NON, ON A PAS D'ARGENT!!!!

Liz : Revenez quand vous en aurez ! (La porte se referme)

Sheppard : Mais quel con, c'est pas vrai!!!!

Mckay (frappé par Sheppard): Aïe, mais ça va pas???

Beckett : Incapable.

Kavanaugh : Ce n'était pas du tout la bonne réponse.

Sheppard : Il a tout fait raté!

Mckay : J'ai pas envie de leur donné mon or!!!

Ronon : Radin!!

Teyla : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

Beckett : On a sans doute une autre chance.

(Driiing)

Todd (rires): Hoho

Sheppard : Ah ouais, Très drôle.

(Driiiiiing)

Teyla : Plus c'est grand, plus c'est con.

(La porte se réouvre et la dame réapparait)

Liz : Bonjour

Sheppard : Euh Bonjour!

Liz : C'est encore vous?

Sheppard : Oui mais....

Liz : Vous avez d'l'argent maintenant?

Sheppard : Euhh oui!

Liz : Combien?

Sheppard : Euhhh je sais pas moi.

Teyla : J'ai pas compter.

Beckett : J'ai pas compter non plus.

Ronon : Moi j'ai rien.

Liz : Revenez quand vous saurez. (La porte se referme)

Teyla : Olala!

Sheppard : Encore raté!

Kavanaugh : Elle est mignonne cette petite.

Mckay : On devrais s'casser d'ici, c'est nul

Sheppard : Y'a surement quelque chose d'important à faire dans ce magasin.

Todd : Agalamiammiam zogou

Sheppard : Est-ce que notre ami l'abruti aurait-une idée?

Beckett : Il dit qu'il va en profiter pour manger son orque.

Sheppard : C'est sa, il n'a qu'a faire son piquenic pendant qu'on s'casse le cul a trouver des solutions.

Kavanaugh : On pourrait compter notre argent.

Sheppard : Ça c'est une idée.

Mckay : N'importe quoi!!!!

Sheppard : Alors, combien vous avez??? Toi aussi Mckay.

Mckay : Moi j'ai pas envie d'acheter des choses.

Kavanaugh : Un peu de bonne volonté.

Ronon : J'ai une idée

(driiiiiiing)

Sheppard : Mais on a pas compter l'argent!

Ronon : Pas grave

(La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, la dame ressort)

Liz : Vous êtes encore là?

(Le satédien frappe la dame)

Sheppard : Merde alors, son plan à marché.

Ronon : Facile

Sheppard : Entrons

Beckett : Je prend des notes pour le plan.

Sheppard : On t'écoute

Beckett : Le magasin fais 5 mètres 22 sur 3 mètres 87. Une salle rectangulaire dont les murs sont couverts d'étagères et de diverses chose... ah bah putain!!

Sheppard : Qu'est-ce qu'y a?

Beckett : Regardez-ça, c'est la robe de l'archimage Tolsadoume!!!!

Teyla : Une robe??

Beckett : C'est une relique, un vêtement pour les sorciers.

Teyla : Alors on va pouvoir acheter toutes ces choses?

Mckay : Pas b'soin d'les acheter, la vendeuse est dans l'coma!

Kavanaugh : Il a raison nous n'avons qu'a nous servir.

Sheppard : Sa tombe bien j'ai pas un rond.

Mckay : Moi j'vais fouillé la vendeuse.

Ronon : Moi aussi !

Kavanaugh : Attendez-moi !

Sheppard : J'arrive

Mckay : Elle a surement des trucs caché sous sa robe.

(Robe en train d'être déchiré)

Kavanaugh : Pas mal!

Sheppard : Oh la belle paire de....

Teyla : Mais pourquoi vous arracher ses vêtements?

Mckay : Euhh c'est pour trouver des objets.

Sheppard : Bon, il faut faire l'inventaire du magasin...

Mckay : ...Et trouver la caisse...

Ronon : ...et des armes.

Teyla : Moi j'voudrais bien des sandales pour allez avec ma jupe verte.

Beckett : Je prend la robe de l'archimage, protection maximal contre le feu, plus 4 contre les baguettes!

Todd : Roud ou!

Sheppard : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

Beckett : Il a trouver la réserve de bière.....

Tous (sauf Todd): Ahhhhh

Beckett : .... mais il refuse de partager!

Tous (sauf Todd): Ohhhh!

Sheppard : Regarder, un coffre sous cette table

Teyla : Génial

Kavanaugh : La serrure comporte une étiquette.

Mckay : Génial, c'est la même que ma clef.

Sheppard : Super, donne moi cette clef.

Mckay : Pas la peine d'essayer d'me baiser, c'est ma clef alors c'est mon coffre.

Kavanaugh : Mais tu dois partager avec le groupe.

Mckay : Je partage pas avec les voleurs et les elfes.

Sheppard : Mais quel caractère de merde!!

Ronon : Donne la clef.

Mckay : Non (Ronon frappe Mckay) Aïe

Ronon: Donne la clef.

Mckay : Non (Ronon refrappe Mckay) Aïe

Ronon : Donne la clef.

Mckay : Tiens la voilà.

Kavanaugh : Merci pour ta bienveillant coopération.

Mckay : Connard!!

Sheppard : C'est moi qui l'ouvre.

Teyla : Je suis vraiment impatiente de voir ce trésor

Sheppard : Ça marche.

(Effet sonore boule de feu)

Tous (sauf Beckett) Hahahhhah, c'est quoi ce ahahaah

Beckett (rires): Héhéhé

Sheppard : Et merde, une boule de feu géante.

Mckay : Putain, ma barbe a brulé.

Kavanaugh : J'ai perdu au moins 2 points d'vie!

Teyla : Moi aussi.

Beckett : Moi j'ai rien du tout, grâce a la robe de l'archimage...

Tous (sauf Beckett): Ta gueule!!!

Todd : Agilajipakvisse!

Beckett : Il dit que vous êtes stupide.

Sheppard : Ah fais chier, bordel!!!

Teyla : Regardez dans l'coffre.

Mckay : Y'a une petit boite.

Sheppard : Qui est-ce qui va l'ouvrir?

Ronon : Pas moi

Beckett : Mais y'a jamais 2 pièges a la suite!

Sheppard : J'ai pas confiance dans tes statistiques

Kavanaugh : Je vais examiner cet objet.

Sheppard : Attention, tu es déjà blesser.

Kavanaugh : Il y a un trou ici dans le coin.

Beckett : Elle est piégé!!!

Kavanaugh : C'est un lanceur de dart empoisonné

Mckay : Bah il suffit d'l'ouvrir en s'tenant derrière la boite.

Sheppard : Donne je vais l'ouvrir.

Kavanaugh : Tiens!

Sheppard : Et voilà!

Beckett : Au moins un truc qu'ont a éviter.

Kavanaugh : Et qu'y a t-il dans la boite?

Sheppard : Un parchemin

Teyla : Vas-y ouvre!!

Beckett : C'est peut être un nouveau sort pour moi.

Sheppard : Ahhh, je sais lire ce langage...

Mckay : Alors?

Sheppard : Alors c'est écrit "Haha je vous ais bien niqué." C'est signé Zangdar !

Beckett : On s'est fais avoir !

Ronon : Fais chier !!

Teyla : Mais qui est ce Zangdar?

Sheppard : Sans doute le maitre du donjon.

Mckay : Il va m'le payer

Todd : Zoco

Sheppard: Et bah on va dévaliser son magasin !

Tous : Ouais

Sheppard : On va écrire des gros mots sur les murs !

Tous : Ouais

Sheppard : Et on va égorger la vendeuse !

Tous: Ouais

Mckay : Vengeance

Teyla : Euuuhhhh, la vendeuse a disparut!!

Kavanaugh : Effectivement

Mckay : Elle ira pas loin a poil dans un donjon !

Sheppard : Imbécile, elle va sonner l'alerte!!

Ronon : Baston

Sheppard : Prenez tous se que vous pouvez, on remonte au croisement.

Beckett : Mais on a entendu des incantations toute a l'heure.

Kavanaugh : C'était surement un leurre

Teyla : Y'a rien d'autre a par ce magasin

Mckay : Je crois qu'se donjon va être plus coriace que prévus !


	6. Chapter 6

Les personnages de Stargate Atlantis et du Donjon de Naheulbeuk ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne pas d'argent sur eux XD

Encore merci pour les reviews ^^

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sheppard : Je crois qu'on a prit tout ce qu'on pouvais dans ce magasin.

Mckay : Il a bu toute la bière le salaud

Todd : Héhé

Kavanaugh : On f'rais mieu de partir avant que la garde rapplique.

Teyla : Vous avez vu mes nouvelles bottes?

Ronon : Super (ironie)

Teyla: Et mon ptit chapeau?

Sheppard : Jolie couleur!

Teyla : Et ma bague assortit aux boucle d'oreille?

Tous : On s'en branle!

Teyla : Ah vous y connaissez rien

Beckett : J'ai trouvé un runstaff of Curse et un Scroll of Stupidity

Sheppard : Qu-es ce que c'est que ce charabia?

Beckett : Je sais pas, il faudrait les faires examiner par un sage

Ronon : Moi j'ai une grosse épé et un casque

Sheppard : J'ai trouver ces bottes magiques et ce gantelet d'agilité.

Beckett : Mais quel est le pouvoir de ces bottes ?

Sheppard : Je sais pas encore, c'est ça le problème.

Kavanaugh : Pour ma part, j'ai une nouvelle dague et cette exelente cape.

Ronon : Fouttons l'camp!

Sheppard : Il a raison, on doit remonter aux croisement.

Teyla : En avant

Mckay : Attendez

Ronon : Quoi?

Mckay : J'peux plus bougé

Sheppard : Merde

Beckett : T'as pas prit d'objet magique?

Mckay : Bah non

Teyla : Temps pis, nous on s'en vas

Kavanaugh : Je crois que tu essaye d'emporter un peu trop d' équipement .

Beckett : C'est vrai, il est chargé comme un dromadaire.

Sheppard : Quel est cet objet?

Mckay : Bin c'est un vase en bronze!

Sheppard : Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu va faire avec un vase en bronze?

Mckay : Bah j'vais l'vendre au marché.

Sheppard : Tu f'rais mieu d'le laissé là

Mckay : Et merde!

Kavanaugh : Et ça ?

Mckay : Sa c'est une tête d'ours empaillé

Sheppard : Mais sa père au moins 10 kilos

Mckay : Mais sa peux se revendre au moins 10 pièces d'or

Ronon : Laisse là ici!

Mckay : Et merde

Beckett : Et y'a quoi dans se sac?

Mckay : 3 masse d' arme , 1 cimeterre, 4 épés courtes et 2 marteaux.

Sheppard : On a déja assez d' armes

Mckay : Mais ça vaut une fortune!!!!

Kavanaugh : On pourras toujours venir les rechercher après.

Mckay : Olala

Beckett : Tu peux marcher maintenant?

Mckay: Ça va mais c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais devenir riche.

Kavanaugh : Et qui a t-il dans ce coffret qui dépasse de ton sac a dos?

Mckay : Euhhhhh rien du tout, c'est juste un coffret.

Teyla : Il nous cache quelque chose

Mckay : Et si on allait chercher cette statuette?

Beckett : On peux voir le coffret?

Mckay : Regardez cette superbe peinture sur le mur

Sheppard : Fais voir le coffret

Mckay : Ahhhh touche pas (le contenu du coffret se déverse sur le sol) Merde.

Kavanaugh : Mais c'est la caisse du magasin!!!!!

Sheppard : Il voulais la garder pour lui l'petit salaud

Mckay : Mais pas du tout

Beckett : Bonjour l'esprit d'équipe

Ronon : Minrrr

Mckay : J'avais l'intention de vous en parler

Sheppard : Bon je ramasse les pièces et on s'en va!

Todd : Galoumno

Beckett : Il a entendu des bruits dans l'couloir

Teyla : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Ronon : Combattre

Mckay : Ouais

Sheppard : Ça suffit vous deux

Kavanaugh : Il faut s'organiser

Sheppard : Alors préparons nous

Teyla : D'accord

Sheppard : Vous deux, sortez vos armes!

Mckay et Ronon : C'est fait

Sheppard : Toi tu prend ton arc et une flèche

Teyla : Tout d'suite

Mckay : Si tu m'tire dessus tu pourras plus jamais macher une salade

Sheppard : Toi tu prépares un sort de combat

Beckett : Je fais lançer le tourbillon de Wazard

Sheppard : Toi va ouvrir la porte.

Kavanaugh : Et pourquoi dois-je executer les taches ingrates?

Mckay : Parce que tu sais rien faire d'autre

Ronon : Héhé

Kavanaugh : Un jour je vous montrerais

Mckay : Mais ouais, c'est ça!

Sheppard : Et Todd il n'a pas d'armes?

Beckett : Tolo palac?

Todd : Lazorvoudo

Beckett : Il va prendre le pied de la table

Sheppard : Ok

Teyla : Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sheppard : Et bien, je suppervise la bataille

Mckay : Alors qu'est-ce qu'ont attend

Sheppard : Vous êtes près?

Tous: Ouais

Sheppard : Ouverture de porte

...

Sheppard : Ferme la porte

Mckay : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Ronon : Baston !

Ronon : Mais vous êtes fous, ils sont au moins 15.

Kavanaugh : Nous allons probablement essuyer un cuisant echec.

Ronon : Quoi ??

Mckay : Il dit qu'on va se faire défoncer la gueule

Ronon : Ah bon

Teyla : C'que vous êtes négatif!!

Sheppard : Mais merde, il y a une troupe de monstres sanguinairs derrière cette porte

Ronon : Alors on doit les butter

Mckay : Ouais

Beckett : Ça c'est bien parlé

Sheppard : C'est trop risqué

Beckett : Ils ne peuvent pas ouvrir?

Sheppard : Non, cette porte ne s'ouvre que d'l' intérieur ou bien avec une clefs

Mckay : Et comment tu gagne de l' expérience si tu combat pas?

Kavanaugh : Il faut utiliser la ruse!

Sheppard : Voila!!

Teyla: Mais où es-ce qu'on peux trouver ça ?

Ronon : C'est quoi la ruse?

Mckay : Un truc de voleur certainement.

Sheppard : Vous n'avez jamais rusé?

Tous: Non

Sheppard : Mais putain, c'est quoi cette équipe de merde?

Mckay : Assez parlé, ouvrons cette porte.

Teyla : Je n'ais aucune ruse dans mon sac de toute façon

Sheppard : Attendez, je vais vous expliquer

Kavanaugh: Non, laisse moi faire.

Sheppard : Vas-y

Kavanaugh : La ruse c'est un moyen de gagné sans combattre

Ronon : Les gens de m'on peuple appelle ça la peur.

Mckay : Chez nous on appelle ça chier dans son froc

Teyla : Moi j'ai rien compris

Sheppard : Et Meeeerdeee

Ronon : Si je moeurs après avoir fait la ruse, Krom (en gros dieu) riras de moi, et me jettra hors du Valala.

Beckett : On perd du temps

Mckay : Allez voleur, ouvre la porte!!!

Teyla : Yahha

Sheppard : NON n'ouvre pas

Kavanaugh : Mais alors que faire?

Beckett : Regardez sous le tapis, il y a une trappe

Sheppard : Bien joué, on va pouvoir s'échapper.

Ronon : S'échapper c'est comme ruse!

Sheppard : Mais non, pas du tout, sa veux dire qu'on a encore des choses a voir dans cette partie du donjon.

Kavanaugh : On peux toujours combattre après!

Mckay : Il y a peut etre des richesses à trouver

Beckett : Dépèchez-vous, il essayent d'enfoncer la porte

Sheppard : Je vais ouvrir la trappe... et bah y'a un escaliers, allons-y

Beckett : C'est assez grand pour un couloirs secret

Kavanaugh : Je ferme la trappe avec le tapis dessus.

Sheppard : Très bien, comme ça on s'ras pas poursuivi.

Ronon : Pas d'baston

Mckay : Vous êtes des lâches!!

Sheppard : Pas du tout, c'est d'la ruse!

Beckett : Je m'occupe du plan.

Teyla : Vas-y

Beckett : Nous sommes dans un couloir secret creusé dans la roche ; à priori c'est du gré mais par endroit...

Sheppard : Pas trop détailler s'il te plait

Beckett : Il se dirige vers l'est, 1 mètres 40 de large sur deux mètres de haut et il semble touné au sud dans 5 mètres

Todd : Jadolkou

Beckett : Il dit qu'il doit marcher accroupi ce qui n'est pas très pratique aussi il aimerais bien qu'on avance.

Teyla : Il a vraiment dis tout ça?

Beckett : Oui, mais j'vous ais donné la version litteraire

Sheppard : Ce couloir est trop étroit on n'peux avancer qu'en formant une ligne.

Teyla : C'est vrai

Sheppard : Prenez vos positions

Mckay : euhhh c'est quoi nos positions?

Ronon en premier, ensuite Mckay !

Ronon : Pourquoi?

Mckay : Oui c'est vrai ça pourquoi?

Sheppard : Bin pour la baston

Ronon : Ouais super

Sheppard : Ensuite Teyla pour utiliser sa vision suivit par Beckett.

Teyla : Je ne veux pas être derrière ce nabot!

Mckay : Je ne veux pas qu'elle me plante une flèche dans l'cul

Sheppard : Bon alors Beckett puis Teyla.

Beckett : D'accord, mais pas d'arc

Teyla :Olala

Sheppard : Ensuite Todd.

Teyla : Mais il sent la mort

Todd : Jadolavana!

Beckett : Il dit que les flèches dans le carcoi lui gratte le menton

Sheppard : Bon alors le voleur, puis l'ogre. Je fais l'arrière garde.

Ronon : La hache de Mckay gratte mon dos

Sheppard : Rien a foutre

Kavanaugh: L'ogre marche sur ma cape!

Sheppard : Rien a foutre

Beckett : Avançez maintenant

Teyla : Et comment on fait si y'a un piège?

Sheppard : Y'auras pas d'piège

Mckay : Et si y'a un sorcier?

Sheppard : Y'auras pas d'sorcier

Ronon : Bon j'y vais

Beckett : Ce couloir est bien mystérieux


End file.
